


throw words of flattery at my feet

by withalittlebitofsavage (quietlyintoemptyspaces)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/withalittlebitofsavage
Summary: throw words of flattery at my feetand watch me step over them with fancy finesse





	

throw words of flattery at my feet

and watch me step over them with fancy finesse

you expect it, hold out your palm

and let me feed from it

with your coyote smile

and hands that do not aim to please any but you

you think I am dull and simple

by doing what you tell

but I am numb and empty and void

I bleed to feel like myself

like the me I was before you got your fingers beneath my skin

and shredded me from the inside out

you were not alone

and you were not the first

I never wanted to be pretty

but I never wanted to feel this way

and now I have no choice


End file.
